


Ass eating at its finest. Yea it is.

by coleoutside



Category: FRID A FANDOM
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, ok idk whaETHE FUC, the whole ice cream play GKT MD HARD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coleoutside/pseuds/coleoutside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frida has a son. Ice cream is good. Liam too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ass eating at its finest. Yea it is.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote his about 3 times and it kept getting deleted. Anyways here it is. 
> 
> I used 2 Brazilian songs 
> 
> Danza del Vampiro- Axe Bahia
> 
> Toma toma- Bonde do Vhino

 

_Você é o amor que eu sempre quis_

_Vêm pra mim_

_Coisinha sensual me despertou fazendo assim_

**Friday 4:30pm**

Frida was happy, she was so happy she was go glad to finally be home to see his little baby, he missed him so much. But she's finally home. She loves Pancho so much, she's proud to say she's raised him by her self and she has eyes for no one else but him, well ever since Niall left her and the baby, she hasn't seen anyone, but she's ok with that because She loves Pancho so so so much a little too much, sometimes kids at school tease him and tell him that his mom want him, she wants him so bad. "Pancho, I've told you not to pay attention to them, if that were the case. Which it may or may not be true" It saddens her to see her kid sad, she decides "Pancho I don't like to see you sad, what do you say tomorrow we get some ice cream together, After your Portuguese class and my Zumba class" she sees him slowly beaming up, he nods agreeing. He takes Portuguese classes in the same building Frida takes her Zumba classes so it'll be easy to meet, the whole building is owned by the same Brazilian family, sometimes the Portuguese class writes songs for the Zumba class to dance. It's nice it makes it easier for her to work out and have him educated at the same time.

_Toma, toma, eu sei que você gosta_

_Vamos dançar, a festa é nossa_

_Toma, toma, eu sei que você gosta_

_Vamos dançar, a festa é_   _nossa._

 

**Saturday 6:30pm**

Frida is done with her Zumba session earlier than Pancho, so she decides to get ahead and walk to the ice cream shop and save a table. She sits at a table waiting for someone to come and take her order. She sees the waiter walking up to her table and oh shit the birch is getting hot, she hasn't felt like this in ages, he's so hot, her hormones stay woke! Them shits been asleep since Niall left, a long time. "Hello mam my name's Liam, may I take your order now please," shit his voice is so hot "Um yes please." She can't even make a sentence gasp! "Very nice, well as always today we are also eating ass for free after the meal" he says with zero sarcasm in his voice Frida is a little scared by this at first "Um, I'm sorry w-wh-what is that an actual thing here" Liam looks offended, he even made his mouth make a gigantic  **O** "Mam I'm a little offended, now I really know you really haven't been here before haha" Frida does know what to say but then quickly starts "Ok well thing is I have son I'm meeting here soon so can I,can we, I have deal for you, I want him over there to eat my ass so good, would you please stay here and check if my son gets here, just in case." Liam rolls his eyes and throws his head back "Mam, the thing is we have assigned tables so HIM over there is taking care of HIS table, and I'm taking care of mine, but I'll make YOU a deal, I will make it fast and special since its your first time here, we'll be back before your son gets here I promise." Frida thinks about the proposal for a while, just kidding she's up before he finished talking. He takes her to the back of the restaurant where they had rooms for every ass eater. "Ok love I want you to bend down now for me" Frida ain't gotta be asked twice she know what it's all about she already bent and ass all out. "Oh god your ass looks so good, I almost forgot to ask you what flavor ice cream you prefer" Liam asks already playing with fridas hole, teasing it with one finger."Umm , sweet potato nononnon chocolate nonono wait sweet potato is fine" She can't properly talk with the bothering finger inside her ass. Liam gets a brand new bucket of sweet potato ice cream and digs it with two fingers then spreads it around fridas tight hole. She shivers at the contact. Ice cream dripping already, Liam slaps fridas right ass cheek making the ice cream splash on his face. Liam starts licking the ice cream off, moving his tongue around fridas hole and suddenly stabbing his tongue inside "O my god so good" Frida says breathless. Liam smacks her other cheek and it's like she's been awoken from a beautiful dream, reality kicked her right in the ass, or ATE her ass. She got up and turned around to face a ice cream covered Liam , facial hair barely visible. She pulled her pants up and went back to the previous table. She say her son walking in, "Hey Pancho, how was Portuguese class?" Her son did not answer, but he started singing: 

_Essa é a dança do vampiro_

_Morde, morde, morde, morde_

_Dente prá lá, dente prá cá_

_Te cuida que o vampiro te pode engañar_


End file.
